loomian_legacyfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Colosseum
Battle Colosseum is a facility in Loomian Legacy - Veils of Shadow that serves as the place players can battle other players. It is accessed via the RTD. It is also where players can get Colosseum Points to buy items from the Battle Shop. Battle Settings Requests can be sent to any opponent from the player by clicking on their name on the player list (top-right drop-down menu) or by clicking on their avatar. The player can send as many requests as they would wish in order to get a battle. There are many factors that can be selected before sending a request. Rules There are currently two available rulesets to choose from. * Casual: No special conditions are enforced. Rewards for win streaks cap out after three consecutive wins. This is the default mode. * Competitive: In this mode, each Loomian in a player's team must be of a unique species, and each item held by a player's Loomians must be unique across their team. The Level setting is limited to levels 50 and 100. Rewards for win streaks cap out after five consecutive wins. Level In a battle, players can choose whether their Loomians will have their levels changed or not. It can be Levels 5, 50, 100 or Unchanged. Selecting Unchanged will cause the level of the player's Loomians to be the same level as they are in Adventure Mode. Level 5 and Unchanged can only be selected under Casual rules. Style Battles can be fought in Single or Double Battle format. It is important that players know the difference between these modes, as the strategies and tactics deployed in each battle mode are very different. Single Battle In Single Battles, only one Loomian from each side is brought out at a time. Each participant can control the number of Loomians they would like to use in the match. But usually, both sides bring in the maximum of five Loomians to make the match a Full Battle. Double Battle In Double Battles, two Loomians from each side are set against each other at the same time. Participants still have control of how many Loomians they would like to use in the battle, with the maximum number of Loomians allowed from each side still being five. For obvious reasons, players are not allowed to start the match without bringing in at least two Loomians. Team Preview Players can decide whether they will be allowed to see each other's Loomians before a battle or not. Some players prefer to have the Team Preview off in order to give their opponents an element of surprise. The player must be wary whether they want to take that chance or not. Points After a victory, players will earn 1 Colosseum Point (CP). Winning multiple battles consecutively will increase a player’s streak by 1 per battle, and the streak number is added as a bonus to the player’s winnings per match. The maximum amount of CP that players can earn per match depends on which ruleset they are playing under: 3 CP for Casual, and 5 CP for Competitive. They will maintain this amount until they lose a match. Rematches between players will not count for CP until one hour has elapsed, so players must battle new opponents in order to continue their streak. CP can be spent on many goods and services in the Colosseum Marketplace. Category:Facilities